Serbiaball
Serbiaball |nativename = Србијалопта|image = Remove kebab Serbiaball.png|imagewidth = 200px|caption = Serbia Stronk! REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES!|reality = Република Србијa Republika Srbija|gender = Male|language = Serbian|capital = Belgradeball|affiliation = Kebab removers Slavicball|religion = Orthodox Christianity|friends = Slovakiaball Russiaball Montenegroball Macedoniaball USAball (sometimes) Romaniaball (He also wants to remove kebab) Pavel Chernev (Former Rival) my bro Armeniaball Polandball Israelcube Kurdistanball Japanball Croatiaball (Sometimes) Hungaryball (Sometimes, We removed KEBAB together) Chinaball|enemies = main kebab Hungaryball (Sometimes) ALBANIA ALSO IS OF SRBIJAN. KOSOVO IS OF SRBIJA! Czechoslovak intruders Bosnia and Herzegovinaball NATOball Croatiaball(Sometimes) Chechnyaball USAball (Sometimes) Azerbaijanball|likes = Rakija/Rakiya/Ракија, Accordion, removing kebab and Sarma/Сарма,bringing back Yugoslaviaball Kebab removal videos|hates = VUČIĆU PEDERU!, Kebab, poverty, war, Albaniaball, Islamball, being mistaken for Siberiaball|founded = June 5, 2006|onlypredecessor = Serbia and Montenegroball|predicon = Panslavic|intospace = Yep.|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic ,Kebab Remove Agency |personality = Angry, Insolent, Patriotic, REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES!!!!!|type = |ended = |status = Slav|notes = Remove kebab | Kosovo is SERBIA | Ubi, zakolji, da Šiptar ne postoji | Ubi Hrvata da Šiptar nema brata | Granate na Hrvate | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima grana koliko Muslimana | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima granata koliko i Hrvata ||military = Classic Balkan Military, with Modern Russian Weapons. A good Air Force.|bork = Бре Бре (Bre bre)|food = Rakija, Pljeskavica, Ćevapi, Sarma}} Serbiaball is countryball located in Southeast Europe, specifically on Balkan peninsula. He is well known for removing kebab. He's very stronk, he claimed that his horses are invincible and very of stronkest, and that he want most of the world's kebab clay and rightfully own it himself. He is also one-eyed and wears an eyepatch. History Early history In early history, Serbia was born a 2ball like all european countries and was in Southeastern Europe with other countries. Middle ages Serbia was a small kingdom in the Balkans at the time. Even had an Empire for some time. After that kebab conquered Serbia with little effort. How WW1 Started Well, this Franz (From Austria-Hungaryball) was of visitings of Sarajevo in 1914. But Serbiaball was ready to do crap on austrians and he killed Franz. Austria-Hungaryball was of so mad, that he invaded Serbiaball. That's how WW1 started. '' After that he created Yugoslaviaball. 1918 best year of life for Serbiaball's citizens.'' Yugoslaviaball Yugoslaviaball was a countryball made out of Serbiaball, Sloveniaball, Croatiaball, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, Macedoniaball , Montenegroball and two autonomous provinces: Kosovoball and Vojvodinaball.At first it was a kingdom but then Nazi Germanyball invaded it.After world war 2 Yugoslaviaball became communist. It was all of goods and nice until of death of Tito. It was of wars between Croatiaball, Serbiaball, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball. After the Yugoslav War, Serbiaball and Montenegroball became Serbia and Montenegroball. National Anthem: God of Power Serbia Strong Religion Serbian religion is of Orthodox Christianity 86.8%, 13.2% invaders waiting for proper removal. Demographics *83.3% Serbs *3.5% Hungarian *2.1% Roma *2.0% Bosniak (waiting to be removed, since they is of no countryball) *0.8% Croats *0.7% Slovak * 2.2% waiting to be removed (kebab) * 5.3% other Relationships Friends * Russiaball - They are both orthodox, and is Russiaball's little Slavic brother. He can into removing kebab! * Romaniaball - They both wish to kill Kebab, both hate Big Kebab, and only neighbor Serbiaball never got in fight with. * Greeceball - Because they are both orthodox christian and both hate Turkey.Greece is also my best friend * Armeniaball - Because they wish to kill Kebab and restore glorious Constantinople and both hate Turkeyball * Slovakiaball - Because they wish to kill Goulash (northern Kebab), and they hate Hungaryball. * Israelcube - Friends because both were occupied by kebab and love collaborating with each other. * Montenegroball - Alter Ego. Does what I say. * Indonesiaball - Is weird and distant kebab who supports me. Thanks for not recognizing Kosovoball as real countryball. Former ally of Russiaball. * Franceball - Are thoughts and prayers are with yuo. Now let me in there so I could do what it has to be done.' '''She also helped me during WW1.' Still friends. * Kurdistanball - He wants to remove kebab, he wants his own country and is oppressed by Turkeyball. * Japanball - I like Japanese things. He also he helped us then I got bombed by NATO and Japanese Tourists likes to come to us. Too bad he can into removing everyone, not just kebab. * Chinaball - He give a lot of stuff, best friend of Russia, like to remove kebab so why not? * Myanmarball - Asian version of me. Neutral USAball-He bombed me and recognises Kosovoball. But he removes some kebabs in the middle east. And he does feel bad for me and many of his commanders apoligized for bombing me. Hungaryball-Barbaric Hun. Stole some of my clay as Austria-Hungaryball. But I killed their archduke in 1914 XAXAXAXA. We are both kebab removers which is good. I think he still wants to steal Vojvodinaball. Croatiaball-Did disolve Yugoslaviaball which makes me angry even though I dont want to be a commie. But he sometimes is a kebab remover and he does hate Turkeyball. Now we have mostly OK relationship. Enemies * Most NATOball members - '''YUO BOMB WRONG GUY, YUO DICK * Turkeyball and other Kebabs - Arch-nemesis since the beginning of time. REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES!! Who is the stronkest? SERBIA! REMOVE KEBAB!!!!! YUO ARE OF WORST TURK!!!!! OTTOMAN WORST ENEMY SINCE BEGINNING OF TIME!!!! ORTHODOX CHRISTIANITY STRONG! KEBAB WEAK!DIE DIE DIE DIE! REMOVE KEBAB! WHY CANT I OF REMOVINGS YUO!?!? AND TURKEY OF ARE IN NATO!!!!!!! WHY YOU BOMBINGS ME KEBAB! REMOVE TURKEY! REMOVE KEBAB! REMOVE ISTANBUL! 2016 MILITARY COUP BEST DAY YOU! REMOVE KEBAB! * Kosovoball - KOSOVO IS OF SERBIA! '''Even albanians know that.Plus you are a kebab * Albaniaball - '''KOSOVO JE SRBIJAAAA! SRBIJAA DO TOKIJAAA!Oh and your a kebab * Chechnyaball - Who are you? Oh, the hardest Kebab on Earth, come try and remove me Caucasian crap are not White nor European I can Remove you better than my Bro Russia. * ISISball - I will remove you, terrorist.You are Kebab and that automatically makes you a terrorist. I will remove you next. * Ottomanball - Scariest Kebab.I killed him though * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball-He is a kebab and so must be removed but atleast you have large orthodox christian population and not as much of a kebab as the other kebabs are. * Saudi Arabiaball-Most kebab out of all kebabs and so must remove. Quotes * Samo sloga srbina spašava! * REMOVE KEBAB! * Kosovo is Serbia! * Kosovo je srce Srbije! * Ubi, zakolji, da Šiptar ne postoji! * Ubi Hrvata da Šiptar nema brata! * Granate na Bošnjake! * Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima grana koliko Muslimana! * Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima granata koliko i Bošnjaka! * Vreme za Rakiju! * Živeli! Gallery SERBIA IS OF STRONK! 1533737_227972197382296_1181544731_n.png Remove_kebab_Serbiaball.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Asia is for Asians (2).png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png 28bw7iw2298x.png Remove_chain.png|The remove chain. Smokes like a Turk.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png UN the magican IV.png Screen Shot 2014-11-19 at 1.54.18 PM.png Unorthodox Measures.jpg Raised by narcissists.jpg CQlB0fk.png montenegrians they never change.jpg parenting.png Bosnia17.png MuZyxqo.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png spsSWoK.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg TnOZgxU.png Opera Mundi new.png 'pEqSpSN.png 9dlun2U.png 'ycmJzir.png 47anschluss.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png JRiXbVD.png Lu565MS.gif|Who of needing a instrument of music. 7iXNpGQ.png 4ovtIU5.png ARHdyOv.png ErQuQ4s.png Pictures, comics Link comics *An Angel Gets Its Wings *Ethnic Cleansers Anonymous *Slavs on Holiday Part 2 - Sarawak *Serbia's mentor *Unstoppable force, immovable mountain Links *Facebook page cs:Srbskoball es:Serbiaball hr:Srbijaball it:Serbiaball pl:Serbiaball ru:Сербия Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Kebab Removers Category:Slavic Category:Homosex Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Modern Countryball Category:Serbiaball Category:Gypsy Removers Category:East Europe Category:Three lines Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Kebab killers Category:Central Europe Category:Kebab must be dead Category:Southeast europe Category:Relevant Category:Landlocked Category:Slayer of kebab Category:Remover of kebab Category:Burger Removers Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Muslims Category:Eh Category:Germany remover Category:Balkan Category:Second World Countries Category:Serbo-Croatian speaking countryballs Category:Kebab removers Category:Good Category:Heroic Category:Evil Removers Category:Nazi remover Category:Pork Lovers Category:Evil Category:Batshit crazy Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Russian lovers Category:Euro removers Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Former Yugoslavballs Category:Batshit Crazy Category:Anti-Hungarian Category:Nationalist Category:Kebab Haters